


【900g】监禁盖文的试水文，chapter 3

by fishbone9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbone9/pseuds/fishbone9
Summary: 【87把盖文落下的头发撩开，盖文干涩的眼睛已流不出任何眼泪。盖文动着发麻的舌头，说：“你让我活着，是怕我的尸体不新鲜吗？”】





	【900g】监禁盖文的试水文，chapter 3

盖文发烧了，病得很严重，这是他出逃的第三天。  
第一天他要逃，只走了一公里不到，便疼得走不动了，他脚上套着不合尺寸的靴子，严重磨损了他的脚踝，他的脚踝变得又红又肿，淤血在里面压着他的神经，他干脆坐在地上，认命般等待彷生人找他。最后他找到了一根铁棍，一步一个洞地走回了小男孩的餐厅。  
第二天他又试着走出去，却发了烧，他直接晕倒在路上，幸好被小男孩发现了。  
第三天了。  
这三天仿生人都没有出現，盖文却越發焦虑，他躺在地上，蓋著厚厚的棉被，火爐不分日夜地燒著，他看着餐廳外沉綠的野草，喘着刺痛的气，他这样很难痊愈，小男孩快把所有沒過期的發燒藥給他用上了，他都不見任何好轉。  
到了第四天，盖文终于被救了，87抱着他离开餐厅的时候，盖文烧得神志不清，胡亂揽着87的脖子就贴在他脖子上，盖文的身体烫得嚇人，正在跟无形的病毒对战，87抱著他，在一队彷生人的跟随中回到了房子。  
盖文躺在床上，赛门想给他脱掉衣服，盖文眼睛都睁不开就要挣扎，他急得要哭了，他梦见小时候父亲把他按在床上，不让他动，小刀子顶着他的背，叫他挺起屁股来，赛门被他打得损失掉了細碎的皮层，最后還是放弃了，任由盖文身上的泥土、油漆和血弄脏床單。  
他们给盖文搞来了发烧针，发烧针注射进去后，可以在短短半个小时內就完成退燒。  
药水裡的鎮靜成分讓蓋文睡死過去，他又开始呢喃不清地讲梦话，87给他擦掉眼角的泪，额头上的汗，在他通紅的臉上落下親吻。

盖文再醒来時，烧已经退好了，這間房子的天花板泛着黄色，眼边是一条长长的输液线，连着输液袋里淡黄色的营养液。  
盖文側頭，看见床頭櫃上还放着小烤炉，里面散发着暖暖的气，守着他的正是87。  
盖文輕輕說道：“我没死。”  
87坐在他床边，回道：“你没有必要回去，我们的势力范围已经扩展到整座底特律市了，你回去，也只是徒劳的。”  
87把盖文落下的头发撩开，盖文干涩的眼睛已流不出任何眼泪。  
盖文动着发麻的舌头，说：“你让我活着，是怕我的尸体不新鲜吗？”  
这个人类也太固执了，87说：“留下来吧，這是第二次仿生人革命，我希望你能看到最后。”  
盖文想，这个彷生人在说什么呢，他怎么可能，怎么可能像汉克那傻老頭一样，看著自己的搭档卷入人类和彷生人的戰爭中去而无动于衷。  
87摸着盖文的脑袋，说：“我會盡早結束革命，跟你一起回去。”

这地方真的太安静了，没有一个活人，全是无需进食又不挑剔环境的彷生人，那么那个孩子——盖文也该清醒了，那个孩子也是彷生人，盖文在吃东西的时候，那个孩子什么都没有吃，他坐在一边看着自己，也不饿，这种压缩饼干怎么可能有营养，这么小的孩子根本不可能靠这些食物活下来。  
盖文说：“那个小孩子，你叫他來陪我吧。”  
87说：“不行，他是我們之中最像人類的仿生人，我們還需要他。”  
盖文问：“他的身世，是你编造出来的吗？”  
87说：“不是的，他的身世比他告诉你的还要殘忍，他是在人類的垃圾場里异常的，他下半身里滿是蛆。”  
他可能是被戀童者買走的，在陰暗狹窄的房間里被虐待、操爛，不能指望警察，彷生人要什么人权呢，乖乖听从人类的指示就行了，彷生人嘛，就是可以用來做平时被法律限制的事情，搶劫、強姦、監禁、暴力，可以隨心所欲在没有任何法律保护的彷生人的身上實施，直至他们报废，停止工作，最後再毫無愧疚心地把他们丢掉。  
盖文抓住87的手，他難受地挺起來，欲要嘔出融成泥漿的壓縮餅乾。

蓋文下床后，才吃下了第一顿饭，都是他熟悉的饭菜，87肯定默默观察了他很久，才知道他對於食物的喜好。  
房子里又多了些家具，有了新的沙发，茶几，还有健身器材，就是没有电视，房子里留下了一台PL和一台TR，一台负责做饭和打扫，另一台负责安保，盖文明白這都是为了防止自己逃跑，毕竟他已经逃了两次，每一次，他都能感覺到87為他建造的笼子更大了些，他更明白他再不走，可能要离开这个国家，才能完全逃出來。  
他也知道他在这里呆得越久，他踏出的每一步都可能被分析計记录好。

 

有時盖文在花園里散步，后面就远远跟着赛门，赛门的面貌设计得宽容，温厚，善良，一眼看去就像个很好的倾诉对象，他像一個溫和的大修女，包容著蓋文低劣的態度和刁鑽的要求，有些要求蓋文都覺得過分，賽門卻也盡力去完成。  
盖文没想到自己真的被囚禁了，一个假劣的公主，在废弃的城堡里呆着，恶龙并没有对他做什麽，只是让僕人们看好他。  
盖文一个人在花园里溜達，大门口站着那台彪悍的保安彷生人，盖文不想他盯著自己，就踱步到了铁栏杆边，他看到了那个小男孩。  
盖文与他对视数秒，便朝他走过去。  
小男孩往旁边躲了躲，眼裡充滿了害怕。  
盖文问：“你躲什麽？我问你，你是彷生人吧。”  
小男孩低下头，没有回答他的话。  
盖文替他回答：“我知道了，这鬼地方根本就没有人类。”  
小男孩变得很焦虑，他老实交代：“对不起，先生，我骗了您。”  
盖文问：“你在外面幹什麼，為什麼從不進來？”  
小男孩說道：“我负责监视外面的领地，这裡不能有任何人类进来。”  
盖文问：“如果有人类进来了呢？”  
小男孩说：“把他们赶走。”  
盖文又问：“如果他們不走呢？”  
小男孩说：“不会的先生，这里發生過化學物質洩漏事故。”

 

盖文以为87会在某一天直接结束他的生命，却不是，盖文無時無刻都在呼吸，他会吸入这裡有毒的空气，但不至死，只会让他慢慢虚弱，慢慢不能走路、说话，甚至連排泄也不能自主控制，可能在某天睡覺，就因为呼吸衰竭死去。  
如果他现在逃回城市，他还可能得救，要麼，就是等87的革命成功，回到那被彷生人佔领的城市中去。  
赛门在他後面朝他叫道：“里德先生，晚饭要开始了，87先生也会回来的。”  
盖文迅速问道：“你还没有告诉我你的名字。”  
小男孩说：“我已经抛弃人类给我取的名字了，我只有数字编号。”

 

盖文回到房子，看见了站在飯桌邊的87，盖文说：“惡龍回來了？這次你要幹什麼，我可沒有逃跑。”  
87脱下外套，放在赛门的手上，87显出一臉疲惫，他说：“你没有那麽害怕我了。”  
盖文说:“我认命了，反正你们横竖都是要我死。”  
盖文和87坐在饭桌上，火炉低低地烧着枯劣的柴，赛门做了簡普通的菜式，全摆在盖文面前，87只有简单的一杯蓝血饮料。  
要放在平时，盖文一定会一边笑他，一边把饮料给他强灌下去，但此时他只想快点吃完这無趣的、或许又挺美味的晚餐。

盖文等赛门收走了碗碟，才跟他交談：“87……他們都這麼叫你？我在这裡可夠真无聊的，你什麼時候才下手？”  
87面前的蓝血饮料还剩一半，他無意中流露出的表情越來越豐富，他會皺著眉頭用低沉的聲音說：“你為什麼寧願死也不願加入我們？”  
盖文靠在椅背上，用桌布擦掉手指上的醬汁，说：“我應該是全底特律最想升官發財的警察了，但我也是最不可能過好一生的警察，比如……比如我已经好久没有做爱了，你一定有性爱彷生人吧，借给我用用？”  
87抬起頭，浅蓝色的眼睛直直看向他，眼裡似乎有了人类的憤怒。  
盖文继续道：“没有的话，我只能自己撸，多没意思啊，把床弄得髒兮兮的，又要赛门洗乾淨，算我拜託你了，你要杀我也在我做爱的时候杀我吧，我会爽到直接上天堂的。”盖文为自己低俗的双关笑话弄得哈哈大笑，87紧皱的眉头也为他的笑话加色。  
87強刪去不明的錯誤數據，说：“我承認性是人類的欲望之一，但你這種要求我做不到，不過，我可以讓你隨時獲得性快感……”  
盖文笑得更賤了，他说：“你要怎麼做？幫我口嗎，我可不行，我看見你的臉就痿。”  
这场晚餐在87的沉默和盖文的傻笑中草草结束，赛门将盖文赶去洗澡，再回来跟87商量。  
“nines，我能感觉到你对里德先生有特殊的感情。”賽門向87走进了一步。  
87做着无意义的小动作，说：“我以为他会理解我们，我以为把他逼到一定地步他会把一切交给我。”  
赛门说：“里德先生有很嚴重的心理陰影，想幫他走出來需要花費很長的時間。”賽門的言下之意最明顯不過，他們的戰爭要打響了，作為領袖的87不能把心思撲在一個人類身上。

盖文靠在浴缸里，他看着在热水里沉睡的鸡鸡，突然手痒摸了上去，用力撸了几下，实在挑不起兴致，就放弃了。

盖文却没能起身，他越泡越昏沉，水像一片柔温暖的流沙，把他的胸口慢慢包围、吞噬，浴水也要流进他的鼻孔时，他才被赛门捞起。  
赛门将他放在地上，拿起浴巾给他擦掉身上的水，又帮他吹干头发，才把他抱到床上去。

就在盖文与87开黄腔的时候，87就发出了指令，在浴缸水里滴加强昏迷的药物，浴缸水一接触到盖文的皮肤，就能被吸收并起作用。

87也很混乱，他出现了明显的焦虑和急躁，接二连三发生的意料之外的事占用着他极大的计算空间，他需要计算出绝对完美绝对安全的路径去进行这次革命，他很肯定，有了耶律哥的先例，要是再出现一次仿生人革命，人类将彻底放弃仿生人，87无形中背负了上亿台的觉醒了、未觉醒，甚至还在仓库里待机的同伴的“生命”。  
赛门报道的盖文的情况也在让他分心。87就是一个刚从襁褓里站起来的小婴儿，急需要有人在背后支撑他衰弱的理性，在他倒下的时候将他抱起，让他不至于深陷自责和绝望。  
盖文应该就是这个人。

今天他回来，是想在盖文的手上也锁上钢环，这种钢环是用处比较少见的玩具，多用于sm的调教，钢环内侧含有微型软电池，可以持续输出低电压的电流，也可以瞬间输出电压较大的电流来调整佩戴者的姿势。  
但87还想在盖文的身上装一个微型电击射精仪，通过肛门将电击射精仪贴在前列腺后面的直肠粘膜上，现在的射精仪已经可以做到完全置入体内而不会损伤粘膜壁，使用起来也没有强烈的不适感，仪器表面扁平，不会影响粪便的流动，但对外压力很敏感，这种特性完全是为控制高潮设计的。  
要顺利装配好机器，需要盖文的配合，这显而易见是不可能的。

 

第二天药效退去，盖文还没完全醒就感觉自己全身酸麻无比，屁股后边又干又疼，床边还悄无声息坐着一个仿生人。  
盖文又不会夸张地大喊大叫，他扶着床杆坐起来，问道：“你又干什麽？”  
“早上好，盖文。”87说。  
盖文指着被子下自己光溜溜的屁股问：“你爆了我的菊？”  
87说：“我没有那个功能。我没有答应你想要做爱这个要求，但我在你直肠里放置了一个仪器，你可以用它获得前列腺高潮，进而射精。”  
盖文脸色发白地把被子一掀，发现自己不仅什么都没穿，床单上还沾着白色的干掉了的润滑液。  
“操你妈！谁叫你这么干的！你这个疯子！智障机器！”盖文扑腾起来抡着拳头要打，87抓着他的手臂架住他，盖文还喷着口水骂脏话，只是双腿还老实地跪在床上。  
电子射精仪开启了，这是第一次使用，87只设定了低压电流，这需要一点时间积攒快感，盖文也感觉到了异样，他突然抽走手，爬回了床上，竖起双腿顶起了被子，他窘迫地用手掌扣住仰头的阴茎，却止不住后面一阵一阵酥麻的感觉，盖文僵着身体，双脚紧张地叠在一起，他什么都没碰，连阴茎头还是平时的颜色，茎体就已经发胀发硬，盖文握住颤抖的腿根，又捂住欲吐出呻吟的嘴唇，高潮欲落不落，钢丝勒着他的理智，盖文只能发出一声惊呼，激烈交战的快感便潮泄而出，他狼狈地射在了被子里，却不止，他剧烈的喘气让被子里狭小封闭的空间迅速升温，不流动的空气又给他带来窒息的伴奏，他从被子里探出头，饥渴地呼吸着辛辣新鲜的冷空气。  
如果不关上仪器，连空白期都是在为下一轮极致的高潮作准备，盖文伸出满是细汗的手，抓住87的袖子，通红的嘴唇闭上又分开，才吐出黏糊糊的生气：“混账，我一定……要杀了你……”连狠话都带上了一丝撒娇的性感，87看着他不甘心的表情，竟然忍住了没有抱住他，盖文低着头抽搐，结结巴巴地命令道：“关上……给我关上……”  
这玩意只能遥控控制，不关上它就一直是开启的状态，盖文呛出了眼泪，操，怎麽能这麽爽，盖文从未享受过顶到前列腺的快感，他爽得岔不开腿，双膝都磨红了，许久没发泄的精液又浓又稠，粘在盖文的胸口上流不下来。盖文持着微薄的自尊心没有哀求87住手，他弯着腰，以发痛的力气捏着阴茎，忍着快感，要是因为这种东西丧失理智，他会觉得这是极大的侮辱，然而这只是延迟了射精的时间，再次射精完的茎体，才展现出又痛又酸又爽的疲惫。  
87说：“我已经关上了，一天不要玩太多次……”87递给他一个粉红色的遥控器，上面只有两个按钮，增强和减弱。  
盖文赌气地把遥控器踢开，说：“滚开……都给我滚开……”  
87说：“早餐要凉了，休息好就出去吃点东西，我走了。”  
盖文夹着满腿的黏液，失神地看着被套上老土的花纹，他又想起来了。  
一会儿后，赛门拿来衣服，小心翼翼放在盖文的床边。  
赛门轻声说道：“里德先生，87先生已经走了。”  
宽大的双人床上突起一团东西，盖文缩在被子里，失望地闭上了眼睛。


End file.
